


In Their Freetime

by MultiFandomGae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Flower Crowns, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomGae/pseuds/MultiFandomGae
Summary: Sam and Gabriel spend their time being super adorable





	In Their Freetime

_The sound of a waterfall crashing against the ground below it. The soft breeze that brushes up against their skin. The quiet song of the birds in the surrounding forest. The way the grass dances in the wind._

_It was all so peaceful, all so comforting._

This is where Sam and his partner, Gabriel, were placed. In a field in the middle of a forest. And there, Sam sat criss-crossed in the soft grass as his lover sat behind him, on his knees, braiding his hair. Gabe took each strand of the luscious, brown locks and carefully braids them. Sam was busy doing his own thing, making flower crowns for himself and the archangel behind him. Sam carefully weaves each flower into the base of the crown. He made sure to collect flowers that would be eye-catching. The different colors that would be a top their heads would show the beauty that lays deep within. They started doing this since they got Gabriel back. The person Sam loved most, the same person that 'died', was now with him. And Sam would never let him go again.

"You're going to look fantastic Samsquatch!" Gabe spoke up with a tone of pure delight as he continues to braid Sams hair. The taller male could feel his face heat up as he finishes the first flower crown. He couldn't help but smile at Gabriels comment. "You're truly a work of art."

"You're one to talk." Sam says as he reaches over to the basket filled to the rim with flowers and pulls out a few that would go well with Gabriels gorgeous eyes. 

"What to you mean by that, my precious Sammich?" Gabriel asks, cocking his head to the side with an innocent smile.

Sam doesn't speak. He listens to the melody that plays around them. The bird that sings louder than the rest. The song is almost as beautiful as Gabriel, but Sam knows nothing could ever compare to his lover. Sam finishes the second flower crown a couple of minutes after Gabriel finishes braiding his hair. Sam turns around and sets the ring of flowers a top Gabriels head, a gentle smile forming on his lips as he gazes at the smaller male lovingly. 

Gabriel takes the other crown and places it on Sams head, completing the look Gabriel was trying to place upon him. The look was elegance. 

They smiled as one another for minutes before Sam pulls Gabriel into a tight embrace. If Sam had not done this, they would have continued their stating contest until they both grew tired. "Gabe, I'm so glad to have you back. Back in my arms. You were gone for to long.."

"Trust me Sammy, I was terribly lost without you. I'll never leave your side again, I promise."

_Such promise could not be kept._

_But Sam enjoyed the feeling of having Gabe by his side, even if it wouldn't last long._

_He'd never forget him. He wouldn't want to._

_He would live for Gabe, even if he wasn't in his life anymore._

_He would continue on.._

 

 

_For Gabriel..._


End file.
